A Whole New Heart Will Be Your Wings, Whatever You Imagine When You Believe
This is a song. Lyrics: I Can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? Every night in my dreams, i see you, i feel you That is how i know go on far across... When a hero comes along, and the dreams will carry on And you cast your fears aside and you know you can't survive Dream Away Dream Away Find yourself alright Everything i do i'll do it for you The smell of your skin the taste of your kiss The way you wisper in the dark. Your love made me make it through Oh, i owe so much for you You were right there for me In my dreams i'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life What if i had never let you go? Could it be that when i used to know? If i stay, if you try, if we could only turn back time And i guess we'll never know (Whatever you imagine...) (Whatever you imagine...) (Turn around, bright eyes) (Turn around, bright eyes) Make love your goal... 'Cause i always saw in you my light, my strength And i want to thank you now for all the ways... There's no love like your love And no other could get more love There's nowhere unless you're there All the time all the way (Turn around, bright eyes) Unbreak my heart.... Oh, Mandy... Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it there's nothin' i want more I would fight for you i'd lie for you Walk the wire for you ya i'd die for you Nothing compares.... Nothing compares to you China in your hand... Home... Because of you... (Turn around, bright eyes...) Every now and then i fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes...) Every now and then i fall apart and i will always love you... Unbreak my heart... Far longer than forever... Now and forever... Dreams to Dream... Wherever you Are... The Beauty and the Beast... Say you love me again... I keep a part of you with me... You're here, there's nothing i fear and i know that my heart will go on A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No-one can tell us know on where to go... There will be miracles when you believe We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings... Whatever you imagine can make your life brand new... There are miracles awaiting, so keep concentrating And i promised you can if you do... Every little thing that you do i'm so in love with you... It just keeps getting better... I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever I will go to the distance It's hard to kill... Now you will... You will when you believe... Let me share this whole new world with you... A total eclipse of the heart... We'll never know... It's like fire... I'm so in love with you... Burns the soul... We are sailing... There you'll be... Dream away... Let me be your wings... We are the children... Certain as the Sun rising in the east... My heart will go on and on... Every thing i do i'll do it for you... Whatever you imagine can come true. Category:Songs